


Hogwarts Reunion--Drabble 3-5

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Drama, Post-War, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Some things never change.





	Hogwarts Reunion--Drabble 3-5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Another figure appears. Thankfully this man doesn’t take him in his arms. 

“I really must be in hell,” Snape mutters. 

“Devil wouldn’t take you,” Sirius says, then smiles the handsome grin missing during the last few years. “Me either, apparently.” 

“Is this the end of the ‘78 Hogwarts Reunion, or will more be joining us?” Snape asks. 

Lily and James look away. “Many have fallen tonight. There is one who will not be joining us here, and one who is not yet ready to accept his death.” 

The air grows warm and melancholy as they fade before him. 

“We have to go. Harry needs us.”


End file.
